


His Lips

by King_Sakura_Princess



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Jungle, Jungle - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sakura_Princess/pseuds/King_Sakura_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-san, my 'heart' has been acting strangely recently. It only seems to happen when I'm looking at Yukari."</p><p>In which Nagare's 'heart' acts up because of a certain clansman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at writing a Jungle fanfiction, because they're just precious.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Iwa-san, my 'heart' has been acting strangely recently." Iwa-san all but spit out his beer at Nagare's sentence. Nagare didn't have a proper heart. His power was creating a substitute in the hole that was created in the Kagutsu crater incident. To hear that it was acting strangely was something to be worried about. Was Nagare using too much of his power? Was his Sword of Damocles in danger?

"Nagare, what do you mean it's acting strangely? How so?" "It's as if it's 'beating' considerably fast. Pulsating, you might say." "How long has it been doing this? Is it doing it now?" "No. It only seems to happen when I'm looking at Yukari." Iwa-san knew what this meant. He didn't think he'd have to deal with this, he didn't want too. Especially if it was Yukari. Iwa-san didn't trust Nagare with him, at least not like that. Yukari was a very strange man. Nagare could do better.

"I don't think it's something too concerned about, Nagare. It's normal." "Normal?" Nagare asked, titling his head. "How so?" "Well, ahaha..." Iwa-san scratched the back of his neck. How was he supposed to explain this? "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Was his reply. Nagare wasn't happy with this answer. "We're back, Nagare-chan." Nagare was about to protest when Yukari and Sukuna came back. They'd have to discuss this matter later.

* * *

 Nagare found himself staring at Yukari's lips. This happened often. Nagare didn't understand why, but he found himself fascinated with them. Not just with Yukari's lips. With all of him, really. He wondered what it would feel like to touch those lips. Nagare needed to know. Iwa-san was out buying groceries, and Sukuna was...well, he wasn't sure what Sukuna was doing, but he wasn't here, and that's what mattered. Only Yukari remained at Jungle's secret headquarters.

"Yukari," Nagare said. If he wanted to find out he had to do it now. "Come here for a moment." He ordered. "Yes, milord." Yukari replied. "Come closer." Nagare said. Yukari wasn't close enough to kiss. "Certainly, milord." Yukari was still too tall for him to reach, so Nagare said, "Kneel, Yukari." "Of course, milord." Yukari said, amusement in his eyes. "Come a bit closer," Nagare said, and Yukari complied.

Nagare then leaned in and kissed Yukari. It was quick, simple kiss, that didn't last for more then a second. Nagare was glad he did it.

"Nagare-chan, I didn't know you could be so bold. I would be happy to do that again, if you wish." Yukari told him."There's no need, Yukari. I already know what it feels like." "So it didn't please you, milord?" Yukari asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "On the contrary." Nagare told him. He enjoyed it quite a bit.

After much thought, Nagare said, "...I suppose you could do it again." "Of course, My King." Cupping Nagare's face in his hands, Yukari leaned in and kissed him, a bit more forceful this time.

Yukari's lips were soft, Nagare realized. As they should be with how much time Yukari puts into them and his overall appearance. They were warm, too. Kissing Yukari was nice. Comforting, even. Nagare wanted to do it again later, if time permitted. "What are you doing to Nagare?!"

"Sukuna." Nagare said when Yukari pulled away from him. "Are you alright Nagare?! Did Yukari attack you?!" Sukuna yelled. "Attack him?" Yukari said, chuckling. "Sukuna-chan, you have a lot to learn. You see, when two people like each other very much-" "Shut up, Yukari! You can't expect me to believe Nagare would kiss you! You must have done something weird to him!" "Sukuna-chan, why do you assume I did something to him? Nagare-chan kissed me first." "It's true, Sukuna." Nagare admitted. " _What?!_ You two are...?!" Sukuna was frozen in shock.

"What's with all this yelling?" Iwa-san came in, carrying the groceries. "Sukuna, why are you standing there like that?" He asked when he seen Sukuna with his mouth hanging wide open. "Iwa-san!" Sukuna ran over to him, convinced that Yukari and Nagare had gone crazy and Iwa-san was the only semi-sane one left. "Yukari and Nagare-!"

"Sukuna."

"Sukuna-chan."

Nagare and Yukari both interrupted him at the same time. They didn't want Iwa-san to find out just yet. There was also the possibility that Iwa-san might murder Yukari if he did. "Sukuna, what is it?" Iwa-san asked, curios as to what all this was about. "...It's nothing." Sukuna said, clenching his fist and leaving the room.

"What's going on, you two?" Iwa-san asked when he was gone. "It's nothing, Iwa-san." Nagare said. "You know little kids have such active imaginations." Yukari told him. Iwa-san sighed. Obviously there was something going on here. "I'm going make dinner. Yukari, make sure Sukuna gets back in time." Iwa-san said, before heading to the kitchen area of the small room.

Yukari blew Nagare a kiss.

* * *

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Iwa-san asked. Yukari had left to go get Sukuna when he didn't come back in time for dinner. It was just him and Nagare. "Sukuna?" Nagare asked. "Yukari." Iwa-san said, shaking his head at Nagare's odd sense of humor. "I wanted to see what it felt like to kiss someone. It feels nice." "Be careful, Nagare. Yukari might want a little more than just kissing with you..." "What do you mean, Iwa-san?" "Nothing." Iwa-san said, smiling wryly. That was a conversation for another day.

 


End file.
